


My Milkshake Brings All the Boys

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [51]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has a new favourite coffee bar, but perhaps it isn't the milkshake that draws him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Milkshake Brings All the Boys

“ _ Again,  _ Alfred?” Matthew asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow when his brother merely laughed and waved his protests away.

“Come on Mattie, I already told you! They have literally the  _ best _ milkshakes at that bar, can’t get any better!”

Matthew’s expression still read suspicion. He knew Alfred was fond of sweets and sugary drinks, but to visit that same bar almost every day? “Do you even have the money for that?”

“Psht, of course I do!” Alfred continued in that boisterous tone. He tried distinctly to ignore the silent weeping of his rapidly slinking wallet. But hey, it was worth it! “Okay, be right back!” He waved the other goodbye before jogging towards the bar in question; one of the coffee and other warm and cold drinks variant.

A jolly jingle announced his arrival, and the man behind the counter looked up. Alfred’s heart stopped when he saw those (beautiful) eyes lit up in recognition, smile growing, almost too blinding to stare at.

“Welcome. How may I help you?” that divine creature began, ever courteous.

Alfred took a moment longer to stare, then quickly darted forward. “Uh yeah, I’ll have the-“

“Chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream?” the barista known as Ivan filled in for him, smile brightening when Alfred nodded sheepishly. And the reason that  Alfred knew of Ivan’s name, was because of a particular note he had left him several days ago.

He could still distinctly remember the first day he had visited the establishment. Wandering in like a lost sheep, Ivan had been his saviour with cakes and warm cocoa. And a note, that read in a fine curly handwriting,  _ To the man who reminds me of the sun. _

Naturally, Alfred had returned the day after. This time, the note read  _ To the boy who managed to lose his way and end up in the same bar twice. _

He came again. And again. Figured out the other’s schedule. Of course got his name, somewhere along the way. And still, there was something cautious about his visits, as if flirting would be overstepping boundaries, asking for the other’s number like writing his own death sentence. After all, he was just a customer. Maybe Ivan was that nice to everyone who came here.

And yet, as the bright-eyed man handed him his milkshake, he swore he could feel their fingers brush just a little longer than necessary.


End file.
